Battle
by AkinaWolf
Summary: Saitou brings out the demon in Kyra, but at what price? all the characters in this fanfic do not belong do be except Kyra, she is my character, thanks!


Saitou and Kyra began to fight with real swords this time, no weak bamboo sticks. Saitou kept egging Kyra on, he wanted to see her full power. She yelled at him, wanting so badly to stop this fight before it got out of hand, but he wouldn't give her a moments rest. The only way to stop him was to beat him. And to beat Saitou, the "Wolf samurai" was going to take some cunning and patience on Kyra's part, or resort to going back to her old self, which she dreaded doing, for she had been called the "demon samurai" due to her unnatural fighting skills and godly speed. She sped up the pace of the fighting, hoping this would wear Saitou out. She knew if she resorted back to her old self she would end up killing him, what he didn't know was, she loved him, with all her heart and she didn't want to do anything that would hurt him. As the thought of killing him ran through her mind over and over tears filled her eyes. As they were fighting the wooden doors to Kamiya Karou's dojo opened, there standing in the door way was Karou, Kenshin Sano, Yahiko and Magumi, all looking shocked at what they were seeing. The question "What is going on!" ran through all of their minds. Saitou and Kyra were to caught up in their fight to notice the group. Karou couldn't understand why they were fighting, it was Kyra who first told Karou that she had feeling for Saitou, so why are they fighting? She went to intervene, wanting to stop the madness, but Kenshin threw out his arm, stopping her in her tracks. He knew exactly what was going on, Saitou had done the same thing to him, trying to bring his murdering self out. Many samurai's have tried to kill Kyra, wanting the enormous bounty that was on her. All failed miserably, only to lose their own lives. Kenshin's trained eye could see every move that Kyra and Saitou did, the only thing that everyone could see was two blurs moving about. "Saitou stop this madness! Its enough! Do you want me to kill you!" Kyra screamed at him, wishing that it would get through to him, but it seemed like nothing was going to. She finally noticed Kenshin and the other's standing at the gate. She wanted to end this fight as soon as possible, knowing that Kenshin has a reverse blades sword, she paused the fight backing away from Saitou as much as possible. Keeping her eye on Saitou and walked closer to Kenshin, "Can I barrow your sword?" She asked him. Kenshin knew what she wanted it for, if she used her katana on Saitou it would surely kill him. He took it out of its sheath and handed it to her and before he knew it the fight had begun again. As the fight picked up its pace once again Saitou got two good swings in, cutting Kyra on her left arm and right leg. the sleeve to her kimono fell to the ground along with dozens of blood droplets. Her leg hurt the worse, the cut was a deep gash, right in the muscle of her leg. Her eyes glowed with rage and Saitou just grinned with excitement, he was enjoying this! She ran towards Saitou her power increasing ten fold. This is what Saitou had been waiting for, the demon inside her was now released. Kyra jumped high into the air, bringing the blade of the sword crashing down onto Saitou's shoulder, crushing his collar bone. He was so shocked by her speed he didn't even see her coming. When she landed she hit him square in the stomach, it had knocked the breath out of him, making him drop to his knees. He coughed, trying to regain his breath, as he did a small amount of blood spilled from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his hand, then sat there and stared at his blood. It had been a while since he had seen his own blood. After he put his hand back down he collapsed, falling face first into the dirt. Kyra dropped Kenshin's sword then fell to her knees, tears ran down her reddened chicks as she whispered "I'm so sorry, but it would have been much worse." She grabbed his left arm and heaved him over her shoulders. Then looked over to Karou and asked "Is it okay if he stays here for the night?" Karou looked at her, still shocked from what just happened "Oh! Of course! Me and Megumi will come help make a bed for him." Megumi smiled and nodded. "I can also help tend to his wounds, and yours."

Kyra easily got Saitou into the room and laid him gently down onto the futon. She took off his shirt to make him more comfortable and saw two large bruises one on his shoulder and the other on his stomach. Megumi came in shortly after and examined him, finding two broken ribs and a lot of internal bruising. His shoulder was the worst though and Kyra felt bad because she didn't know if that would affect his fighting skills. Even thought he was badly injured she sighed with relief, glad she didn't kill him. Megumi tried to tend to Kyra but she refused, wanting only to rest after the fight. But Megumi wouldn't have it and made her sit still has she bandaged her wounds. "You'll need stitches on your leg, but we can do that in the morning." Kyra nodded as she knew all to well what it was like to have stitches. She stood up and walked over to the cupboard, pulling out an extra blanket for herself. Instead of laying down she say up against the wall, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She watched Saitou sleep for a while before she dozed of into an uneasy sleep.

_The next morning_

Kyra sat there, her sword in her hands, she pulled it out of its sheath only about half way until she came to this inscription craved into the bladed which read "_ Never again"_ In Japanese. "You made me break my own promise..." She said in a whisper, sliding the sword back into its sheath. She stood up rather shakily due to the pain in her leg. She muttered under her breath "Damn you..." to the sleeping Saitou, who in fact was awake just pretending to be asleep. He knew she was talking about him and what had happened the previous night. He waited for her to leave before he opened his eyes and watched her walk out into the courtyard. Kyra sat under the large cherry blossom tree which was getting ample amounts of new buds. The grass was cool under her and it felt so good to her tired body. She watched Kenshin as he chased Ayami and Sumai, the laughed and giggled and he tickled them as the ran. Kyra even laughed when Ayami and Sumai tackled him to the ground. Kyra leaned up against the tree, wishing that it would bloom right before her eyes. A small breeze blew through her hair, she sighed a heavy sigh, closing her eyes, not wanting this moment to end. When she opened her eyes Saitou stood before her, his eyes as narrow as ever and a hint of angry lay deep inside of them.

"You blame me because you have no will power of your own?" He said his voice deep and dark. Kyra glared at him angry building up inside of her. "of course I do!" Kyra yelled standing up angrily, ready to defend her words. "If you had any will power you wouldn't have let it happen." Saitou said in the same tone of voice. At that moment a swift hand came and smacked him hard across his face, hard enough to make his head turn to the side. "Its your damn fault, so don't even say that to me! You pushed me to the edge, I wanted to stop but you wouldn't let me, you forced me to do what I did! You weren't going to back down until I showed you my true self. So don't you blame me for what happened!"

"Megumi your going to have to stitch me up later, I can't take this. I'll be back ." Kyra walked past Saitou who had this ugly look on his face, and walked through the wooden doors.


End file.
